


Not so sweet anymore

by GodHelpMyNun



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Armand, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cuz I love'm there, their first time i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodHelpMyNun/pseuds/GodHelpMyNun
Summary: Daniel learns new things about vampires every night. Not all of them bad.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy
Kudos: 13





	Not so sweet anymore

He crawled next to me on the couch, snuggling in my arms on his own accord for once.

Came into the room, wearing his oversized, paint-stained denim overall, nicknamed “the apron”. Only used when he was painting. It took a snap of the buckle for it to come off completely as it was so big on him. It aged him down and I adored to see him in it but I had no complain. A simple white shirt hung loosely over his shoulders as he snuggled next to me on the couch, tired (pretty sure it was my t-shirt; because he used my clothes to paint in; since they’re you know – “ease to replace”, “ugly”, “ready for the bin”, “disposable”)

His paintings scared me at first. Ghastly pictures of deformed corpses, starved creatures, white grabby hands emerging form the ground and distorted faces in dead and eerie landscapes of abandonment. Haunting, yet beautiful in their screaming anguish. I got used to the grotesque. They were just like their maker

He’d be so quiet and calm one moment only to pull me out of my skin with a few lines the next. But tonight it was the rain and the light and his paintings which had this way of soothing him. It always left him somewhat melancholic. 

Ready for a whole night worth of “The Golden girls”. Curling up so innocently next me, I felt a pang of simple adoration. He laid on his side peacefully for once. Allowed me to pull him closer. Wrap my hands around him – in that perfect dip of his waist where my hands fit so perfectly. Drawing circles over his exposed shoulder.

The muted noise of the city, the dim lights coming from the street softening the edges of the room as if it were in a dream. All our bickering pushed to wait at the front door, while we stole little moments of peace.

It were these little moments I loved the most. When he would drop all the pretense and defense. Let his walls take a hike somewhere in his paintings. He’d let himself be, such as he was. I cherished these moments, so rare did he let me see his real face. And it was calm, drowned out and so very cold it scared me.

“Don’t stop, I quite like it.” He whispered softly

Curiously shaking me out of my thoughts. What? I was lost again.

He wiggled his shoulder slightly with a playful smirk.

I got it!

Too lost in my thought, I had stopped playing with his shoulder. Needless to say, I was only too happy to oblige. Pleased to feel his skin under my fingertips. So pale - perfect porcelain just like a doll. Mocking the idea of pureness.

Pushing my luck, I gave a chaste kiss to his shoulder. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. If I didn’t know better I’d say he was savoring the feeling but that was Armand and I knew better and yet – Did he not know my little heart can’t take this?

Encouraged, I continued with my endeavor. Leaving soft kisses to the little patch of skin I could lavish at. Exposing more of the pearly skin, making a path to his neck. He whined and hid it away immediately like a cat who doesn’t want to be petted.

“Is this a vampire thing?” I laughed

“No, this is a “me” thing and my neck is not to be touched with no purpose.” He turned to me, pretending to be “serious” but the little glee to his sharp stare was enough

No purpose meaning – no blood. If it were not for the sweet silent truce I would have started the same old question, the nail to our constant quarreling - Why don’t you want to turn me?

“What kind of a vampire are you?” I bit at the same spot, under his earlobe. He giggled. HE GIGGLED. A simple smile could give me a semi, make what you want of what the sound he just made did to me.

I got bold right around that moment. Cautiously, I moved my hand under his shirt. Feeling the flat plane of his belly, the marbled skin twitched once under my fingers. Running the risk of being thrown off the couch and putting a nice, ‘too-soon-than-I-would-like-to’ end to the truce. But the way his eyes flickered to me spoke of another tale. He stared at his victims with the same hungry intensity and how graced I felt to have a pretty killer staring viciously at me. His hands wrapped around my neck, pulling me in for a harsh kiss. So shamelessly did I crave him and he was thirsty for my blood. Staring up at me all doe-eyed with a maddeningly gaze meant to disarm me.

I ran my finger through his plump lips, admiring their shape. The soft skin molding under the pressure. The same beautiful lips that lie with sinful ease. He caught my finger between his teeth. Observing me with the curiosity of a cat as his tongue lapped over it. Teasing me shamelessly while he sucked on it. I shuddered. Did he knew what he does to me?

Of course he knew.

I wanted to take our game as far as he would allow me.

I brushed over a rosy nipple, while my mouth was busy with his throat. Earning a little purr rumbling in his throat. He wasted no time either. My heart (and other parts) almost jumped with the contact of his cool fingers under my shirt. I kissed him, growing harder and impatient with every little touch. My ministrations on his chest proved successful as he winced softly in my mouth. Caressing my ears like a soft lullaby. A tug at my shirt, he held the hem of it in both hands waiting expectantly as he couldn’t get it off without my help. More than happy to, I tossed it on the floor. Deliciously clouded eyes roamed over the newly exposed skin. Curious fingers studied the flesh as I stood half-paralyzed with disbelieve

Fuck off, Jimmie from 4th grade – telling me I’ll never get a pretty girl! (Still half right, tho)

I caught his wrists to get them out of my way, kissing him harshly

A singular carnal desire was my only guide. I craved to bury myself deep inside him. Feel his muscles contract around me with the pleasure, grab his perky ass and make him wriggle beneath me while I get high on the sweet sounds he makes. Although, I knew I can’t from the start and I accepted that fact, no matter how beautiful and alluring - we had different understandings of intimacy; that didn’t mean we can’t meat half way. His skin, his sweet voice, his touch. It was all I needed to cherish him.

I took his hand and brought it to my lips, closing my eyes in a vain attempt to settle the wave of infatuation. I’ve always felt stranded with him – shifting from mindless worship and puppy love to disdain and neglect. But something always drove me back to him. Longing for his real smile, his real face, the way he looks at me and the way he feels next to me. Just like now.

When I opened them he was studying me, head cocked to side. I smiled apologetically, pushing his knees apart all the while searching for any signs of disapproval. None came, he was too busy observing me with the little spark of confusion lingering in his eyes. I ran my hand tentatively over his legs. Long and lean. Filling my hands, so deliciously. I wanted them spread around me, for me. I grabbed at his tights, dragging him down, closer to me. The motion stirred him abruptly out of his thoughts and I was met with a sweet smile as he let his legs caress over my waist.

Restraining my hunger failed mid-flight the moment I felt the softness of his lips. He answered me with eager kisses and tender moans. Open palms sliding under my waistband, trusting playfully underneath me. The hard friction on my…the hard what?

What?

I retreating on the opposite side of the couch as if a bee stung me.

He laughed at me.

“Scared, Danny boy? It’s not that big” he managed through his laughs 

“But Louis…” I begun, not knowing how to continue “In the interview he said” what did he say again? “He said you can’t” My mind was going 360. His words spun in my head as if it were a washing machine.

“It’s not that we can’t” Armand trailed off, crawling to me. Starring sharply like a cat closing in on it’s prey, taking his place gracefully on my lap. “With the years most lose interest in it.” Plush lips kissed along my neck as he spoke, voice falling sweetly like honey. It made me shiver. ”Flesh as mortals see it loses it’s appeal. We have something better than sex” Sliding his fangs over my neck just to fuck with me “We kill” eyes locked with mine as those words fell softer than silk. So tempting you’d beg to be killed. “In truth, there is nothing more to it than blood” his hips rolled teasingly. Making me groan in satisfaction as I felt his hardness pressing on me. All the while I was coming to terms with the fact this might be my last night. I want it written on my tombstone: “It ok. He died for a great cause” even if it was getting himself off with the hottest things that will ever fall into his hands 

Encouraged by his playful little trust I wrapped my hands around his waist. Digging my nails in and pulling him closer. Eager to take control of his perfect little mouth spewing such pretty word.

“And you? Are you interested?”

He smirked wickedly, whispering in my mouth “I was seventeen” I couldn’t help but smile at that. He just said he’s forever horny.

I grabbed at his ass, grinding him down on me. Lavishing in the feeling of his hardness. “And you make me so hard” he breathed out so quietly I almost missed it.

Hot coil ran through my nerves, lighting my every need to feel him like a fucking Christmas tree. I gathered him up in my arms and stood up, instinctively he wrapped his legs around me with a questioning look.

“We need a bed” I spat in a hurry. He smiled playfully and kissed my cheek.

I want to say ‘I placed him lovingly on the bed, cherishing every moment I held him in my arm’ – yes, but no. I bomb-slammed him. Climbed on top and kissed him so rough, his teeth stung me. Not that he complained. Hectically I pulled his (my) t-shirt over his head and went for the hem of his silky black boxers. Throwing a last questing look for permission. Although I think I read uncertainty on his face, he lifted himself of the bed, giving me allowance to proceed with a bashful murmur. “That’s not fair” he complained so innocently it almost made me feel bad to leave him bare while I got my jeans on.

I slid them off slowly, delighting in the contrast of the black silk and the pale skin. He kept his legs closed, hiding as much as he could. Throwing me a weird glance under tick lashes. Was he playing with me? If he did, it sure worked! I was overcome with the need to hug him, place little soothing kisses all over his embarrassed lithe frame and make him feel good. I opened my mouth to speak as I leaned in but he beat me to it. Turning his head away and letting his legs fall open around me.

I don’t know about God, but whoever made that thing put a lot of work and thought inто it. Probably had a degree in mathematics.

Well defined collarbones, something I cherished in all my lovers. I loved to sink my teeth in them, place soft kisses along the perky bones. The flat plane of his belly, softly rippled with muscles only giving way to the form of his waist. Perky hipbones, and long legs spread out for me.

I hovered on top of him. Cheeks duster with a prudish peachy tint. “Never would I have though I’ll live the day to see you embarrassed like this”

“So did the monks” His hands roamed down my torso making a quick work of the belt. Sliding the hem of my boxer with a teasing scratch of his nails.

His fang slid down my throat and the blood gushed warm over my skin. A shudder ran over me as I felt his tongue licking the wound clean. Was I too greedy to want everything he can offer? I craved his blood just as much as I wanted to bury myself inside him. 

“Just a little.” He bit into my lip, sucking at it “But that’s how you get what you want”

“With the way you’ve been handling my ass I was doubtful for a second” I mocked. 

“I want to feel you while I suck you dry” he grinned bearing his teeth. Pushing me on my back before I had the time to protest.

There was this devilish smile that put me on edge every time I saw it. Lips stretched in a slick smirk, tugged in one corner, highlighting the madness hiding in the dark of his eyes. Only now, I welcomed it like a lamb to the slaughter. (Remember my tombstone)

Slowly he lowered himself down on my chest, leaving open mouthed kisses on his path. The feeling of locked jaws on the inside of my tight, a pinch of lovely pain and a sinister smile. Lapping at the beads of blood, before closing his mouth over it. I whine with the harsh way he drank me. Knowing it’s going to leave a hickey, he kissed over the abused skin with a satisfied smile as if to seal the deal. With him pleasure and pain were one and the same.

His mouth moved where I want it to, the breath of him tickling over the hard length. Those blazing eyes made me feel as if there were a hundred spotlights observing me. I wanted to cover them and retreat ‘Don’t look’ but then another part wanted to correct every deviation of his stare ‘Look at me and only at me.’ I’ve never had someone look at me that way before. 

Deft fingers wrapped around my length. His tongue moved skillfully along a bulky vein, making me jump. Mapping over the sensitive skin as if it were nothing but play to him. I whined embarrassingly so, for which he seemed more than pleased with himself. In one sweep move, he took me whole. The back of his throat was where heaven resides and the angels gathered to sing but it was me who did the “singing”. He took his time, tentative and beguiling. The perfect shape of his mouth stretching with every motion, messing the perfect shape slick with precum and saliva. Bringing me deeper inside his hot mouth. The wet sounds and quiet moans he made in his throat, I could feel them and those damned eyes never leaving me for a second. But no, his stare was half the fun. 

“Armand” I warned him, feeling it coil under my stomach. He didn’t take much notice of it. I came with his mouth wrapped around me, his nails digging in my hips to stop me from moving. 

He took all of it in his mouth while I watched helpless like I’ve been shot. Did I die without knowing or something?

I sat up abruptly, head spinning with the high. Grabbed his chin “Swallow” I spat in the spur of the moment, out of breath.

His head cocked to the side with a curious look. His Adam’s apple bobbed. I was struck - I didn’t expect him to actually do it.

He sat there triumphant over my wrecked state. I pulled him to my lap, biting at the ticklish skin under his earlobe. Making him whine in my hands with a smile. Such sweet sounds he made, entertaining the idea of fragility. I kept molesting his neck, fallowing the gentle curve of his collarbones. Teasingly grinding him down on me. I could feel his heart hammer through his chest. Indulging in the arch line if his spine, holding so tight his back arched from the pressure. Biting uselessly on his neck, just because. He gave a small laugh, pulling me into a heated kiss. The taste of me washed away by the iron tinge of blood flooding my mouth.

Fallowing the curve of his back, growing my desire with the shape of his rounded ass filling my hands and sinking down to the bundle of nerves. Plush lips went stale against mine immediately. I pulled back, his eyes gleamed with something unfavorable, I couldn’t put my finger on.

“Babe, we can sto-”

“Daniel, I’m not a seventeen years old girl. Get over it” He spat out blatantly with an impatient roll of his hips.

It made me feel uneasy. Was he being shy or was there something more to it? In truth, I knew nothing of his past lovers. Question about his past were swiftly avoided or straight out ignored.

“Don’t think about it” he whispered in my ear, kissing along my neck. Pulling my attention back to his body with the roll of his hips. My own length starting to gain in size.

He placed something in my hand and smirked. When did he get that?

“We can switch things up” he wrapped his hands around my neck, mocking my confusion

“Yeah, no way!” The idea itself was outrageous, felt like I’ll be losing something of tremendous value 

The slick consistency felt cold against my fingers. He jumped when he felt my fingers circling him. Catching my lips viciously and grinding himself down on them. I took the hint and broke through the tight snug of muscles. Mouth stretched in a silent whimper. I pounded into him slowly, loosening him up. Despite all his --

“Another” he breathed out. His small voice shuddering with need, fueling my own craving. Fallowing my orders like a good human-pet, I added a second digit. In return, I got another deep bite, mind going hazy with the overwhelming pull in my chest. Holding tightly to his waist as if I’ll fall through if there isn’t anything to grab on.

He brought a finger to his neck, a red strip of blood fallowing down its path. Guiding me to the open would. The slow motion of his movements around my fingers, eyes fluttering closed as I closed my mouth over it. Drinking greedily in big gulp. Wrapping my hands to bring him closer, as close to me as I could. His blood heightening my senses. I heart the hot liquid running through his veins, the slight shudder that ran through him.

Deft fingers wrapped around my cock, as I drank the last of his closing wound. I took hold of his jaw, staring at his dark iris. Passion, hunger and violence. My beautiful lover is woven of such raw things, held proudly on his sleeve for everyone to see. He stared back with the same animalistic glee to his eyes.

My death – in more ways, than I would ever dare admit so myself.

I kissed him. Moaning in his open mouth with the flick of his wrist down my shaft. My skin itched to possess him.

“Daniel” He gasped, rolling his hips in unison with my fingers.

He gave a displeased whine as I pulled my fingers out with next to no warning. His muscles convulsing the moment he felt my slick head brush over his entrance. I rubbed my cock over the tight rim just to see his need for me - mouth fell open with a purr, eyes closing as he grinded down. He moaned sweetly, took me in hand filled himself up. Face twisted in discomfort as I stretched him open. I dared not breathe, the slow pace with which he took me inside was excruciating. The pressure of him, the delicious tightness, the hot wet sounds – I was on the verge of screwing all caution and pound into him mindlessly.

His eyes flickered on me, darkened by the mist lust brought with itself, so very often. My cock throbbed inside him up to the hilt. Hips rolled tentatively, slowly building his pace.

He was smaller in my hands than I ever dared to anticipate. I imagined him like this in my arms so many times. Even in my most lascivious dreams were bleak in comparison to this.

He was in my lap, mewing my name, wriggling with pleasure. Buried deep within him, I could feel his every muscle tightening around me. Little convulsions that squeezed me further inside. Endearing whimpers and my name falling softly from luscious lips.

Such a beauty he was. Couldn’t get enough of this image.

My arms wrapped around his waist and I squeezed tight. I loved to see the way my hands sink into his skin. How impatiently he moved around me. I took hold of his hipbones and trusted hard. A loud moan filled my ears. I ran my finger over deliciously stretched open lips, drinking in his moans. I grabbed his jaw, sliding my finger in his hot mouth. Earning myself a bite and an obscene image, I’ll carry for life.

I caught his lips in mine in a messy and needy kiss. Trusted in, aiming for a particular spot inside him. He moaned in my mouth and buried his head in the crook of my neck with a shuddering sign.

Never would I have though he’ll be so pliant in bed. Like a doll you could use any way you want. He would just let himself go. As if all the barrier he put up melted away, making path for the softness he tried to hide. Such a mesmerizing thing.

“Daniel” he panted softly next to my ear

It scratched a soft spot I did not know I had, whenever I hear him moan my name so desperate. I wanted to ravish him, make him scream and beg for me. I wanted to twist that beautiful face of his full with pleasure. Make him feel good, so good I would erase the sadness out of him.

I pushed him down on the bed and climbed back on top. He yelped with the surprise, too gone to pay attention.

“You make me crazy, you know that?” I whispered breathlessly in his ear

The sensation of it. To have him, to be able to hold him. This creature with all it’s monstrosity and pain. The tenderness in his eyes, the pliant body of a killer laid out before me. Perfect white skin, moving under your fingers like silk. Long slender legs spread open, waiting for you to fill him up; and those damned eyes! For all his angelic beauty he wore hell in his eyes like an accessory. Promising, lying, taking.

His moans were like kisses to my ears. The pleasure of his body being spread open, painting his face. Mouth fell slack, exposing his throat. I bit down on it. He sucked me in, the muscles around me contracting with it.

“You feel so good” I heard him in my mind. A loud growl escaped me like a damned animal. I pulled out, caught his ankles and flipped him on his stomach.

“Shoulders down” If he intended to rile me up, he got it

I pushing him down into the mattress with one hand, the other holding his hips high. How beautiful the arch of his back was. I opened him up. A desperate whine filled the room as I entered him deeper than before. Running my hand over the arch of his back, leaving soft kisses as I drilled into his snug entrance. His breathing became a litany of strained whimpers. His hands gathering up the sheets into knots.

I wanted to make him better than anyone ever could. I wanted him to search for me and only me. I wanted to mark him, make him truly mine.

Who was I kidding? He had already made me his, before I even knew it. Didn't even try to lure me in or soften his edges - I got caught in him anyways. 

Three words got caught on my tongue - afraid I might lie. Was it only the moment? His disarming beauty, his pliant luscious body? The sounds he made? Will I not hate him again, when the wheel spins and we’re back to our old ways?

“I hate you” he spat through gritted teeth, the vile note in it startled me.

He’d read my thoughts. I broke the truce – we’re at war again.

He tried to glue himself off the bed supporting his shaky body with one hand. Purposefully, I trusted harshly into the delicious bundle I knew will keep him pliant. He fell back to the bed with a broken kind of cry.

“Tell me that you hate me!” he hissed, spitting his poison. 

I said nothing, I didn’t know what. Selfishly I kept my pace, felt like I was brutalizing him in some way. His hips were shaking, breathing became shallow and uneven. My own end curling in the pit of my stomach. A nice note to finish on, ha?

“Come on, Daniel! Say it, I want to heart it” cold, so very cold. Ice and salt stinging your skin. It was not right, not now. I wanted this to last forever. I wanted it sweet and mellow. Beautiful, like him. ”Come on, nothing gets me off harder than that! You want to please me, don’t you. Make me yours? Tell me I’m just a whore, tell m- ah – I’m nothing but a slut to fuck!” he choked out, curling the sheets in tight fists. His Voice fell to a whimper, torn out between shallow breaths. So small, it didn’t match the weight of his words. 

“Stop it!” I pushed his head in the mattress, ridding him with the newfound vigor anger brought. 

He didn’t want to hear these things! He was punishing himself, for what I could only guess. It was as if he liked to hurt. I made him hurt.

“I want to hear you say it”

“Oh, do you?” I retorted lowly, twisting a fistful of curls, making his back arch. His voice fell to nothing but quick breathless whines falling with every trust. 

He finished almost silently. I felt it as his orgasm ravished over his body, the pressure around my lengt growing unbearable for a moment before he let himself fall slack on the bed. “I didn’t hear you” he whispered with the last of his breath, closing his eyes. Letting me use him as I pleased; and I did – as if he truly was nothing but a nice whore. His hips moved away instinctively, too sensitive for me to keep fucking into him.

“Shut up” I shoved him back to the sheets, finishing with what felt like a punch to the gut. I hunched over him with the force of it. Felling next to him, trying to catch my breath.

He was flushed, auburn curls in an artful disarray. Calmly Observing me through hooded eyelids. I took him in my arms, kissed the top of his head. He tried to push me away but didn’t seem to have the stubbornness to.

“I love you” I said “and I hate you; and sometimes I wish I never met you but at the same time I can’t imagine my life without you...It would be empty, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.” I spat quickly in one go “So do tell me what I’m feeling because I don’t know.”

“Shut up” he whispered, burring his face in the crock of my neck.

“I’m sorry" I didn’t want it to end like this

“Shut up”

“Why did you want me to say those things? You know they’re not true”

He snuggled closer, slapping his open palm on my mouth “Shut up, Daniel”


End file.
